Trapped on Chaos island
by Robyn Ride 990128
Summary: An amazing vacation gone wrong, Chloe, Melony and the Gang get caught in a horrific storm that leads them to crash on Chaos Island and get separated. What will happen on this Crazy island? Will Chloe finally get her chance to be with Odie?Will there be a love triangle? Or will everything crumble down with a surprise encounter with Cronus and his minions? R&R plz :O.C x Odie x Neil
1. Where are we?

**HEY GUYS!, Robbie Ride here ^^ , doing my first story in a verrrry long time ;) , its for the awesome T,V show class of the titans :D . I had a few ideas... such as, instead of 7 hero's theres 8 ;) , that 8th person would me moi ;) or so known as Chloe, descendant of teh Mighty Zeus, and 2nd in command as leader, along with Jay ;) . So this is how this story plays out, Chloe and the gang get stranded on this creepy ass island, known as " Chaos Island" Where, there r tons of mythical creatures... such as Giants, Griffins, and other craazyy stuff ;) . Whole reason they're on this island...is b/c of Jays amazing navigating, and well... a giant storm..The gang lost their packs, and got separated... first chappie... Chloe and Neil r stuck together, along with Chloe's ****Cerberus pup Melony. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chloe: WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIM?!**

**Neil: *staring at himself* hmm? oh ya... WHY HER?**

**Melony: bark? * translation* dafuq?**

**~ Robyn**

* * *

" W...Where am I? Am...Am I still alive? Are the others OK? What happened!?" I thought to myself as i slowly opened my eyes. I was on some creepy island, and i was soaked ... Not something I really like...  
" Yep i'm alive theres Ne- NEIL!" I screamed as i raced towards the blonde idiot.

" Neil, get up... GET UP NEIL! Don't make me se my thunderbolts on you -_- " I said shaking Neil awake. When that didn't work, I opened one of the two small pouches on my belt loop(...at least that managed to stay with me), that contained an unlimited supply of thunderbolts from Zeus ;) ( birthday present... Never saw it coming...isn't he nice? xD ) that can convert from its small state, to its regular size, with a flick of my wrists.

I grabbed one of the thunderbolts, and kept it in its small state, and started to poke Neil with it ( It feels like somebody is shocking you, so no worries, no harm was done to the Blondie ;) ) .

Within a few minutes, Neil finally woke up,

" CHLOE?" Neil yelled, seeing me looking down at him, I extended my arm helping him up, and I put my thunderbolt back in its little pouch.

" Good morning princess! did you sleep well in your soaked attire? " I said pointing at his wet clothes, yet mine were soaked too.

The gang and I ( Neil , Jay, Odie, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, and Herry.. Oh! And my Cerberus Pup Melony :3 ( I've had her since i was 10 xD, the growth patterns of the species are very slow... thinking that she should be you know, up to my waist by now... but she still has her puppy teeth and is at my shins...) )

Neil glared at me, then started to look for his beloved mirror

"Wh...WHERES MY MIRROR?!" Neil screamed, I looked at him, then picked up a shiny object in the sand,

" Oh, you mean this BROKEN Mirror? right beside you in the sand? " I asked teasingly showing him the broken mirror. Neil dropped to his knee's and screamed,

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How will I ever see my beautiful reflection again!?" I laughed as hard as I could,

" Oh god Neil... just get Hephaestus to fix it when we get home! , wait... how are we gonna get home? My cell is gone... so we can't contact the other's , and well yours is broken -.- " I said pacing back and forth " I hope Melony is OK..." I mumbled

Minutes later Neil and I heard barking from a Km away, I perked up and grabbed Neil , then started racing towards the barking,

" SLOW DOWN!" Neil shrieked, I didn't listen and continued running as fast as I could.

We came to a clearing, and the first thing I saw was Melony chasing a seagull,

"MELONY!" I screamed, Melony turned around and cocked her head to the side, realizing it was me, she raced towards me and Neil. I patted all 3 of her adorable heads, and then she went to greet Neil, but he had no idea of what to do,

"Neil... Just say hi, and pat her head, GENTLY" I said looking over at him, he did exactly as I told him too, then we set off again,

" ugh Chloe, where are we? and where are the others -.- " Neil asked as he dragged his feet across the sand, it was very gloomy here, ... My guess it was around 6, or 7 at night, thinking that it is summer, it was still kinda bright out, so i didn't know,

" Now.. Neil, if i knew where they were, and where we are... DO YOU THINK I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU BY NOW?" I yelled at him, for the rest of the trip, Neil was silent, and Melony had to stay between us.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!, so... how'd you like chapter 1 of Trapped on Chaos Island?, I don't think Neil and Chloe will be getting along until they run into somebody else... hopefully Theresa or Jay... OR SOMEBODY!,**

**Neil: ... *sniffle* my mirror... its broken ;( **

**Chloe: Well... Nobody cares Neil, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! R&R everybody!**

**Herry: ... I'm hoping i'm not next ... scared of what Robyn's gonna do to me..**

**Me: :) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Odie and Archie : O_O ... uhm... see ya guys, stay tuned?**

**Me: I do not own the characters from CoTT , the only characters i own r Chloe and Melony... **

**Stay tuned!**

**~ Robyn Ride**


	2. Minotaur trauma

**Hey everybody! So, how'd you like chapter 1? Pretty good right? It looks like Neil and Chloe aren't getting along so well xD Let's hope somebody else shows up... preferably a tall brawn person named Herry to save Chloe's ass in this chapter ;) or maybe Neil will be Chloe's savior! not saying when or exactly who will save her, it could be him , or Odie, maybe even Archie! you're just gonna have to read and find out ;) **

**Chloe: *whispering* please be Odie , Pleeeeassee be Odie **

**Neil: hmmm, whats this? does somebody want Odie to save her from mortal danger? ;)**

**Chloe: SHUT UP NEIL!  
Odie: ... uh.. ya... hi? **

**Archie and Herry: Ya, WE HAVE A STORY TO BE GETTING TOO**

**Me and Chloe : Oh... Ok :3 , enjoy ! :D we don't own the characters from CoTT :D**

**Odie: wait...WHATS GOING ON?**

**Chloe: BYE!**

* * *

After several hours of constant complaining from Neil who decided to start talking again...It was finally nightfall " CHLOE! I'm TIRED! When are we gonna find a decent place to camp out for the night? " Shrieked Neil, I glared at him, ignoring his question and continued to walk through the dark and gloomy forest. At times I would try calling out the team's name, see if they would hear me or not...  
" JAY! ODIE! THERESA! ANYBODY OUT THERE?" I yelled, but what I didn't know...is that there was something roaming the forest... lurking in the shadows, looking for us.

I decided that if I wanted Neil to shut up already, I had to find somewhere decent enough to camp out for the night. I dragged Neil to a giant oak tree, and told him to get his sorry ass up there before I kicked it up there. He did exactly as I told him too, and instantly fell asleep...So, I thought I would stand guard, and well look around... Find some damn food because I'm so god damn hungry...

For an hour and a half , I walked through the retched dark, with Mel. at my side, it was easier that way, because of her amazing senses and ect, but I do have a really good eye site when it comes to walking around at night.

Before I could even grab my Thunderbolts, something came and charged at me, and tackled me to the ground making it hard for me to breathe.

" HELP!" I screamed, that's when I saw the horns...big bulky ass horns sticking out from its head, and plus the very heavy breathing... down my neck...that's when I realized... this was no regular goat or bull...IT WAS A GIANT MINOTAUR... staring at me directly in the eye. I managed to stifle out a ear piercing scream, hoping somebody would hear me... Then I saw a dull figure walking towards the Minotaur, and everything went black...and I swear... I heard Neil screaming out my name...

* * *

_**( A/N ; since Chloe is knocked out, i'm letting Neil have some time to shine..cause when Neil's 15 minutes of fame are done... i'm going to be bringing somebody else into this lovely story of mine, to save Chloe from that Minotaur, this will probs be a one time thing, who knows, but it will mostly be in Chloe's part of view, except for the rare occasions where a different character will tell whats going on... in there own way.. ^^ ) **_

**(Neils' P.O.V) **

So.. after Miss bossy pants stuck me up in a pathetic tree for the night..THEN SHE LEFT ME ALL ALONE!... What if there's I don't know... A crazy ass creature roaming the forest! and... and i'm its next victim...or worse... CHLOE!... DAMMIT...She's my only source of protection... I CANT LET MY BEAUTIFUL FACE GET HURT!

"I'M COMING FOR YA CHLOE!" I yelled hoping out of the tree... of course I landed on my ass but for some odd reason I didn't care... It was like something took over and had the sudden urge to go find her and make sure that she's ok...not like me **at all**...

I raced through the very... dark forest... completely clueless of my surrounding...

"CHLOE! CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. The feelings that I was feeling towards Chloe were getting stranger by the second...AM I HAVING FEELINGS FOR HER?! WHY CHLOE? WHY NOT SOMEBODY ELSE?... help me..

That's when I saw this Hideous man beast on top of Chloe and causing her to stop breathing, Melody? no wait... its Melony, ya. Melony raced to this dull...ish figure a little while a head, but before I could even pay attention to the other figure in the distance, I grabbed the nearest branch and whacked the man beast... thing upside the head and attempted to push it off Chloe.

"CHLOE!" yelled the other figure... it..it sounded like ODIE?

" ODIE? IS THAT YOU?" I yelled, I was still trying to push this... thing off of Chloe... who was... oh god... IS SHE DEAD?

"NEIL! I'M COMING!" yelled... Odie I believe, he raced over to where me, Chloe.. and the thing were, and started pulling on its...OH GOD IT HAS HORNS TOO...WHERE ARE WE?!

Odie and I got the.. thing off of Chloe, and then I started to freak out...

" IS SHE ALIVE? DID THAT... THING KILL HER!? ODIE I NEED ANSWERS RIGHT NOW" I yelled... Odie lightly smiled, and checked Chloe's breathing...WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME? I'M FUCKING CHANGING! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF CHLOE! CHLOE! THE GIRL I'M NOT SO CLEARLY FOUND OF!...or..or am I? What if I actually like her! and legit care about her! more than the others... WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?

" Don't worry, she's still alive ,she'll be awake by morning. and are the others with you?" Odie asked, I picked Chloe up, and shook my head, pretty much saying no.

" Well...at least shes not dead?" I said confusingly. Odie smiled and we started walking towards the beach... at least I think it was the beach.

In no time at all it was morning, I managed to stay by Chloe's side, with her in my arms for the entire night. Odie was still sleeping, so I laid Chloe softly in the sand, and woke up Odie...god... what the fuck is happening to me? I'm not acting like myself! damn you Chloe and your stupid cuteness, and adorable smile... AND WHAT AM I DOING!

"Odie, get up... ODIE WAKE UP " I yelled, poking at Odie's sides. He woke up shortly after, and we walked over to Chloe, and we saw Melony curled up at her side,

" Hey Chloe, it's time to get up... Chloe... CHLOE WAKE UP" I yelled, she slowly opened her eyes,

" N...N..Neil... and... O..Odie..? " She said confusingly, then she quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug...,

"W...W..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked, she giggled and her eyes lite up,

" I gave you a hug dummy xD , b/c you saved my life, and so did you Odie,... t...thank you " She said, also wrapping her arms around Odie ,and giving him a really tight hug.

* * *

**_( back to chloe ;) ) _**

_~ Flash back~_

_" CHLOE! CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_" IS SHE ALIVE?..ODIE I NEED ANSWERS RIGHT NOW." _

_Neil... was.. was Neil trying to save me..? But why? Why would a prep like him want to help me... besides us being kinda friends... why..._

_~End of Flash back~_

I woke hearing the sound of Neil's nervous voice,

"N..Neil? and...O..Odie?" I asked rubbing my eyes... I shook that thought out of my head, and hugged Neil really tight,

"W...W..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shrieked , I laughed, and said it was a hug, nothing big, then I hugged Odie.

" So.. let's put this me almost dying thing aside and lets go find the others!" I said getting up, I started wobbling... and Neil grabbed my waist and kept me balanced... I blushed a little bit, then pushed him off, and raced off grabbing both of their hands,

" LETS GO ALREADY!" I yelled, they both shrugged and started running along side with me, Melony stayed behind us, just in case ;) , and we started our search for the others.

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you like chapter two? sooooooo Neil has a thing for Chloe? hmmm :) I could use this against him... 3:) and Odie shows up!, and they both save " Miss bossy pants" from a Minotaur ^^ **

**Chloe: NEIL HAS A THING FOR ME?**

**Neil: NO I DON'T! YOU DONT HAVE PROOF!**

**Me: oh... but i do ;) " , I managed to stay by Chloe's side, with her in my arms for the entire night. Odie was still sleeping, so I laid Chloe softly in the sand, and woke up Odie...god... what the fuck is happening to me? I'm not acting like myself! damn you Chloe and your stupid cuteness, and adorable smile... AND WHAT AM I DOING!" Words of Neil..**

**Odie: oh god Neil... **

**Neil... *walks away***

**Chloe: ...**

**Me: I love torturing you guys ;3**

**Archie and Herry: Let's hope were not next...**

**Me: OOOHH!**

**Archie : GOD DAMMIT**

**Me: R&R everybody! Ttyl :) I DO NOT own the characters from CoTT, i only own Chloe and Melony**

**Chloe: BYE!**


End file.
